To Make Firestar Break- Book 1
by Shadowstar55
Summary: Tigerstar has always been evil, but his wanting for another life breaks through beyond the dark forest after his second time dying, will he start fresh? Not really, he still is going to try his best to break Firestar and Firestars friends. Even if Firestars dead, Tigerstar will try to take Firestars second death. But now he faces diffrent trials, does he feel a bit of love?
1. Chapter 1

**(c) charectars and Warriors belong to Erin Hunter, the story belongs to me**

Chapter 1

_Tigerstar looked down from The black mist of The Dark Forest_, his vision cleared, He was killed twice, from the first time when Scourge killed him, to the last time when Firestar ended him. Now no other cat could see him, he was still in the dark forest, but since Firestar killed him the second time, No Other cat will see him, yet hear him. Perhaps there is a way to burst through?

Tigerstar licked the blood froom his shoulder, he heard howling in the distance, he followed the sound until he came to a pool in the ground, instead of blue water, it was a black blood color, Tigerstar smirked, having a sence of an idea in his ambition filled eyes. He grabbed some fur from his pelt, dropping it into the bloody pool, saying a chant, giving an offering of his power.

Tigerstar woke up, he felt his paws strain, he smiled not remembering exactly what happened. Tigerstar looked at his strained paws flexing them out...they didn't carry his old tabby fur...His fur was white with blue-gray patches, He looked into a small pool near by, only to see his eyes were a pale blue that was almost as white as his pelt...he wasn't himself anymore...he was a kit...recarnation was the only answer, but how? It must of been the offering of his power, and his need of being alive again...Perhaps it was time to start over.

He looked up at a cat that suddenly loomed over him, the cat was black with the same pale blue of eyes. "Hello my sweet kit." she purred. "Im your Mother, Birchpetal. Your name is Cougarkit, your my wonderful son, and you have a beautiful Brother, his name is Spiritkit." she meowed, pride showing. _What!? This isn't a Good day for me, Bafoons! I didn't want this! I wanted to Come back down to this puny patch of clans as me! Tigerstar! Not Some weak kit!. _Cougarkit thought. Cougarkit sighed, may it be that it was time to start over as a diffrent life? But there was a bright side...he wouldnt be treated wrongly again, he still had his old life, same soul...just diffrent looks and a diffrent Idenity, So he remembered all his great fighting skills, he wouldn't be as weak as Tigerkit, because he was now born with a warriors know it all skill, and he wasn't the runt, like before.

"Mother, What clan are we in?" Cougarkit meowed. "how do you know about clans already?" Birchpetal whispered. "Oh, ummm...I heard it from a passing cat." Cougarkit meowed passing a fake smile still not trusting his so called mother. "In that case, We are Riverclan cats, and wonderful ones at that." she smiled. Cougarkit blinked. _I never carried any Riverclan skill...perhaps this will be a challenge._ He thought. "Who are our Leaders?" Cougarkit meowed sounding curious. "Bramblestar of Thunderclan, Heatherstar of Windclan, Snakestar of Shadowclan, and Thornstar of our clan." she meowed still having a kind smile. _Ah, So my first son still lives as Thunderclan leader, eh? Perhaps if I choose to live my heartless life, I will kill him first for betraying me._ The kit purred in satisfaction. "Thornstars your father, your lucky you have him as a loyal dad." Birchpetal meowed placing her tail tip on his nose.

Cougarkit got tired, he sighed feeling like being a kit sucked for its lack of energy. He let out a weak sounding squeak as his mother picked him up, laying him down by her warm stomache area, licking his face. Cougarkit purred. _Whats this? Am I purring? Because of my mother? Do cats care about me? I think I love my mother, thats a first. _He was suprised, he didn't know why he felt...love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cougarkit sniffed the air, breathing scents of other cats_, fishy scents that he only observed as Tigerstar when Riverclan, and Shadowclan formed Tigerclan. He smiled, his first time out of the nursery since he was recarnated. He kneaded his paws on the surface of the grove. He felt fur brush aggainst him, He turned to See a Blue furred she-kit that he never saw before. "Watch it." Cougarkit hissed as the blue she-kit whirled around to face him. "Sorry, It's time for my apprentice Ceromony, and Im trying to get my way there." She retorted in a mad tone back. "Whats your name, she-kit?" Cougarkit asked, he seemed calm now. "Skykit, why?" she meowed as Cougarkit seemed to glide by her side near the high tree. "Just curious." He meowed, a bit of an edge on his voice.

Thornstar climed The tree to the tallest branch. This was Cougarkits first time seeing his father. As He climed up, his golden fur glowed, his brown eyes shining with pride. "Skykit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Lilyshard, I hope Lilyshard will pass down all she knows on to you. Lilyshard**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Crowstorm, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Skypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Skypaw_._" The strong tom meowed. Skypaw purred walking in Lilyshards direction, she touched noses with the warrior, as happy as could be.

Cougarkit rolled his pale blue eyes. Skypaw walked up to him, smiling clearly in a good mood. "sorry about that little fight we had, I didn't catch your name." she smiled. "Cougarkit." he meowed not looking into her eyes but at the ground. Skypaw held her gaze. "Is there something wrong?" she meowed. "Im basically six moons, why am I not an apprentice yet?" he hissed stubbornly. "I-I don't know." she meowed looking hurt by his hissing. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to sound hostile." He meowed hollowly. Skypaw nodded. "Well, I should go." she meowed still sounding hurt as she darted away. Cougarkits eyes widened, as Tigerstar he never regretted things, but...he felt a pang of regret, it was a feeling that he had never felt burn in his chest. _First feeling love for family, and apparently feeling regret now, whats next?!_ Cougarkit paused sniffing the air, he followed what he picked up as Skypaws scent. He felt the need to apoligize, yet he wanted to see were she had gone first.

Cougarkit found himself in the training hollow of the clan, This is were he found a strong scent of Skypaw, but there was another scent mixed with it, perhaps Skypaw training with Lilyshard? Or something else, he didn't spend much time wondering about it before he saw Skypaw swiping Lilyshard in look of training. He hid behind a near by bush watching Skypaw dance in training with her mentor. He turned seeing a mouse in the reeds. _This is my chance to show the clan how powerful I am, I'll be more powerful then the before me. _He barrelled into the mouse tumbling, he wasn't able to see as though he was blacked out, but as he rose he had the mouse dead clasped between his tiny paws. "Perfect." he purred. Just as he was about to leave, he bumped into a black figure, Light flickered through the trees and Cougarkit noticed blue fur belonging to Skypaw. "Spying on me, huh?" she hissed her eyes a new light of fire not seen until now by Cougarkit. He held the meaty mouse in his jaws. Skypaws gaze flickered to the mouse, her eyes still showed a bit of anger, but also a tint of being Impressed. "Y-You caught that!? With out any training!?" Skypaw meowed now her eyes totally viewed in suprise.

Skypaw laid in the apprentice den as Cougarkit dropped the mouse in the pile, several warriors looked suprised at the kit. _Hah, I knew my old skills would come in my turn_. Thornstar was talking to his Deputy, Sandrain outside of his den, when he seemed to Notice his son dropping a mouse in the pile. He quickly ended the conversation and padded up to his son. "Did you catch that mouse on your own?" Thornstar meowed a bit of sharpness on his voice. "Yes, I did father." Cougarkit meowed proudly. "Good job son, im proud of you, its about time for your apprentice ceromony, are you ready?" Thornstar meowed proudly smiling. "What about Spiritkit?" the kit squeaked. "Him too." meowed Thornstar gently. _Finally, Its time! I will take down the spirit of Firestar for sure now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cougarpaw woke up, Frost glistening on his whiskers,_ he raised his head and looked outside, A blanket of Snow laid over the ground. Leafbare had arrived. Just as Cougarpaw was about to get on his paws, a luminous figure appeared, it was glowing with the stars of the night. Blue eyes glistened in the luminous figure, obiously of Starclan. "Who are you?!" hissed Cougarpaw. The cat didn't smile, but nodded and cleared her throat. "Im Bluestar, don't act like you don't know me, Tigerstar." she meowed, not anger but a wierd mad sounding tone in her voice. Cougarpaws eyes widened as he backed up, paw by paw, slowly. _She must want revenge, Well I_ _won't let her have that privledge! _Cougarpaw hissed, then jumped on The Star-lit cat, sending her flying aggainst the den wall. Cougarpaw snarled clawing The starclan she-cats ears. Bluestar grabbed Cougarpaws leg with her fangs, bending it. "Knock it off." she meowed letting go of his leg. "Ive come to tell you I was the one to suggest giving you another chance in life, Im recarnated too, trust me your not the only one. Cedarheart and Ravenpaw faded so you could live again." she meowed mellowly. "B-But, your a starclan cat right now!" he hissed. "Yes, i know, this is my last time in Starclan, I too am in your clan, You must remind me who I am, Unlike you, My recarnation can't remember anything from my before life. You must Find out who my recarnation is." "Im giving you a chance to be good! Use it!" she hissed. "Goodbye Tigerstar." she meowed dissappearing.

Cougarpaw padded into the Clearing, he bumped into a calico apprentice that seemed annoyed. "Sorry." The calico cat meowed. "Im Lizardpaw, you are?" Lizardpaw questioned. "Im Cougarpaw, im the leaders son." he meowed. "Hey, Cool! Your my cousin! My moms Ivyheart, his sister! Lizardpaw meowed suddenly smiling. Cougarpaw smiled back, it was another one of his fake smiles, it was hard to smile at another cat and mean it, it was always one of his problems as Tigerstar, he either had an ambitionous smile full of evil, or a fake one, he decided to start real smiling, mainly because he new he might do it one day. _Could this Lizardpaw be Bluestar? Well...lets see. _Cougarpaw looked intensly at Lizardpaw. "If you were a leader, what would you want to look like?" Cougarpaw sighed. "I would look like myself." Lizardpaw laughed. Skypaw padded in, she padded in between Cougarpaw and Lizardpaw. "So you guys new friends or something?" she meowed. "Whats it to you!?" Cougarpaw spat. Skypaw lashed her tail in anger. "Fox-Dung!" she hissed crying a bit as she stalked to the other side of camp. "I might not be a fan of Skypaw, but I know thats not the way to treat a lady." Lizardpaw confirmed. Cougarpaw once more felt regret, he sighed stalking over to Skypaw.

"Skypaw! wait! Im sorry!" he apoligized. Skypaw whipped around hissing. "you don't know what it's like to loose a sister!" she hissed tears filling her eyes. "I don't need your drama!" she spat tears flying off her cheeks. "Im sorry! Okay? Im just really stressed, my fathers too busy to spend time with me! I know what it's like!" he meowed. Skypaw sighed. "It's Okay, Im stressed too, I shouldn't be crying over things like this." she meowed. Cougarpaw was just about to say something when he heard a near by cat talking, it was Hornetwhisker talking with Rashclaw. "Hey Rashclaw, did you hear? Silverpool says she is feeling ill, yet she was seen on a few hunting expeditions latley, Silverpool is looking for a medicine cat apprentice to take over while she's sick, yet I think she is fine, she seems to be up to something." Hornetwhisker concluded. "You heard that to right?" meowed Skypaw. "Perhaps we should check in on Silverpool." Cougarpaw said Skypaws thoughts.

Cougarpaw and Skypaw padded into the medicine den, Silverpool not there. Lizardpaw padded in. "Are you sure this is a good Idea?" the calico apprentice meowed. "No promises." joked Skypaw. Cougarpaw sniffed the herbs, his Tigerstar suspicions kicking in, something was up, the herbs looked as if they hadn't been changed for a year, and the den was filled with a wierd darkness. "Somethings wrong...Silverpool isn't here, and by the look of her scent, she has'nt been here for a while..." meowed Cougarpaw.


	4. Chapter 4

_Skypaw shuffled around the herbs in Silverpools den._ Cougarpaw silently waited for Silverpool to come to her den. With no warning, Lioneyes padded in. "Cougarpaw, Im not worried on why your in here, but it's time for training, come now." he meowed with a flick of his tail. Lioneyes padded out waiting for Cougarpaw. Cougarpaw looked in Lizardpaws direction. "You and Skypaw stay and look for signs of things that could tell us whats up with Silverpool." meowed Cougarpaw. Lizardpaw nodded. Cougarpaw noticed he was no longer in this alone, no matter if he wanted them there for him or not, they would be there. He raced out, Lioneyes at his side. "So my apprentice, are you okay? Why were you in the medicine den?" Lioneyes meowed still padding out. Cougarpaw sighed. "We...were just waiting for Silverpool...Lizardpaw wasn't feeling too well." Cougarpaw verified lyingly.

Cougarpaw and Lioneyes entered the training hollow astounded by the sudden falling of snow. "Perhaps it's not a good time to train, Well with the snow and all." Lioneyes boomed. "Nah, we can train, I don't want to have to wait another dawn for my first training session." Cougarpaw meowed. "Well, I was't offering a choice, but if you think you can handle it, very well." Lioneyes meowed. "Attack me, lets see what you know." Lioneyes purred. _This is my chance, use your old skills...Why shouldn't I kill Lioneyes? I need to refresh my blood thirst...or I will turn into a goodie goodie. _Cougarpaw was still unsure of what to do...should he use Lioneyes as his first victim in this new form? or let it go.

Cougarpaw clawed Lioneyes side, then dug his claws through the golden cats fur leaving a huge gash. Cougarpaw grabbed Lioneyes neck with his peircing fangs and slid under Lioneyes belly, from there jumping on his back, Lioneyes was stunned, not having time to think as he was pushed into the thickness of the snow. Cougarpaw had decided to not kill his mentor, he wouldn't have a reason to kill him besides refreshing his blood lust sence. Lioneyes shook his fur off as he stood tall. "Very good! We best head back to camp though." Rumbled Lioneyes happily. Cougarpaw nodded.

Cougarpaw padded into the medicine den, hoping to spot his new friends, but they weren't there. Cougarpaw sighed. _You should have known you couldn't trust anyone in this foul stench of a clan._ Just as he was giving up hope, skypaw nearly rammed into him with excitment. "Cougarpaw! The deputy Sandrain announced who's attending the gathering! All of us get to go! Me, you, and Lizardpaw!" she nearly choked with excitment. Cougarpaws eyes half way brightend before they went dim again. "Did you and Lizardpaw find any clues?" he meowed. "Actually we found a bit of blood, and a broken fang, I think it must belong to one of our cats unless a cat of another clan ambushed us." she pointed out gently. "We should go to territory, now, I swear I scented something like blood out there, I saw a blood trail, and It couldn't have been mine or Lioneyes, unless I gave him a bloody claw through the heart because I saw no heavily bleeding scars on him when we traveled back." Cougarpaw concluded. Skypaw narrowed her eyes. "Did you check yourself though?" She meowed. "No." Cougarpaw meowed simply.

Skypaw nodded in understanding. "Let me check you." she meowed. Before Cougarpaw could object, Skypaw was looking at his shoulders and looked at his ears and she was feeling around his back and shoulders. Cougarpaw felt only a bit uncomfortable, he blushed for the first time as Skypaw finished. "No swelling, and no bleeding." She announced. Lizardpaw came in with a smile. "So whats up?" Lizardpaw meowed. "Well if no bleeding on you or on Lioneyes, it's someone elses. Was the blood dry?" Skypaw asked Cougarpaw. Cougarpaw nodded. "Then lets have a look in the territory." meowed Cougarpaw.

Cougarpaw followed in behind Lizardpaw, Skypaw in the back. The territory was lit with the same spooky light as the medicine den was before. Skypaws jaw dropped. Lizardpaw was feeling sick by a sudden sickening scent. Cougarpaws eyes were wide in suprise. "It's a dead cat!" shouted Cougarpaw. A gray body was laid aggainst a blood splattered tree in a mysterious light.


End file.
